


Broken Compass

by GhostieWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieWrites/pseuds/GhostieWrites
Summary: Rantaro Amami is charming, popular and - in his sister's eyes, the ultimate big brother. But how true is that declaration, really? An innocent eye can only see so much.





	1. The Ultimate Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a pre-game story I put together of how I envision Rantaro became motivated to join the Danganronpa killing game. It's told through the eyes of his younger sister. I do hope you enjoy - please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts! Thanks for reading! ~Ghostie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro Amami was a model student. Charming and popular to his fellow classmates - but to his sister, the ultimate big brother. However, how accurate was that, really? Get to know this boy through the eyes of his younger sister, and see for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is a pre-game story that explains my reasoning on how I could see Rantaro becoming motivated to join the Danganronpa killing game. I hope you enjoy - please leave a comment with your thoughts. Thank you! ~Ghostie

1 7  
  
3 5 9  
  
2 6 10  
  
4 8  
  


**Eleven.**

.

.

.

················•·················

**"Onii-chan, look!"**

A young girl’s voice cut through the air of a neighborhood playground as she reached for another plastic-coated ring on the monkey bar she was currently swinging across. One hand gripped onto the previous one, swinging her legs back and forth a couple of times before her other hand grasped the next at last.It was a cool night – the young girl bundled up in a white coat and striped blue scarf, her matching mittens stuffed in her pockets, so she could more easily grasp the rings.

Her eyes, green as freshly sprouted clovers, were focused on the relaxed form of a teenage boy across the way. Her big brother, Rantaro, was seated comfortably on the metal bar of the playground's jungle gym, his arms resting on the bar above the one he was seated on.

Instead of moving his similarly green eyes towards the young one seeking his attention, the boy was concentrating on a teenage girl who was leaning against the jungle gym to the right of him – his friend, Yurika. The two were having what seemed to be an interesting conversation, since the girl would let out a giggle or two after each of his comments.

The young one couldn't quite hear what they were talking about, but she guessed her brother must be telling some pretty funny jokes.

‘Onii-chan is so cool…!’ the girl thought to herself as she once again propelled herself forward to reach for the next ring. ‘He always makes friends with people, and everyone loves him!’

It was true - Rantaro was very popular in school. He had a very enchanting personality – a certain charm that drew people in without him making too much of an effort to do so.

He was a natural sweet talker.

Another laugh traveled across the way, her brother's own charming chuckle joining in. It made the girl even more inclined to show him how well she was doing.

"Onii-chan!!" She called out once more, her already high-pitched voice increasing an octave while seeking to catch his attention.

It worked - he broke eye contact with his giggling companion to look over towards the child swinging across the rings. He still had the same charismatic smile on his face that he wore while chatting with his classmate, holding up his hand to give his sister a thumbs up before quickly returning his attention back to Yurika.

It hadn’t been for very long, but that brief moment of acknowledgment made the girl’s smile brighten as she once again swung her small body to get to the next ring.

The young girl had always been close to her big brother. Ever since she could remember, he had always been there to look out for her, teach her valuable lessons and cheer her up when she got upset. In her eyes, he was the definition of the ultimate big brother.

He was the one who first suggested going to the park after school every day. It quickly became a habit that she had grown to love - the time of day she most looked forward to, because it was quality time spent with her big brother.

Well, that’s how it used to be.

Ever since he had started high school, he began befriending more and more people. Girls and boys, no matter the school – he was popular with everyone.

Another giggle was heard over by the jungle-gym, from his newest friend. The young girl reached for the fourth-to-last ring, her arms starting to get tired from having carried herself across more than half of the way.

················•·················

_“Oh no- is someone slipping??” An amiable voice questioned as arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her down from the rings she hadn't even_ _gotten halfway across on._

_“Hehehe, Onii-chaaan!” She giggled as he held her up over his shoulder._

_“Don’t worry, I’ve got you!” He replied with a grin._

················•·················

Try as she might, she just wasn’t able to reach for the next ring. Wood chips crunched as her grip slipped and she dropped down to the ground. Luckily, she kept her balance, so she didn’t fall too harshly.

She wondered for a brief moment if the fall had worried her brother, turning to look over towards the jungle-gym. However, the two teenagers were still deep in their own conversation.

A small smile appeared on the girl’s face. Even if Rantaro’s attention was directed elsewhere, she still valued his company. She knew he cared about her and brought her to the park so she could have fun, even if he was getting too big to play with her too.

Rubbing her chilled hands together to try and warm them up after the effort of carrying herself across the monkey bars, she looked back up at the rings - the one she had grabbed last still swinging back and forth. This was the closest she had ever gotten to the platform – if only she had made it, then he would have been so proud!

················•·················

_“Do you think I’ll ever be able to make it to the end, Onii-chan?” She asked with some uncertainty in her tone, eyeing the rings as she held onto the chains of the swing she was currently sitting on._

_“What? You?” Her big brother replied, hands on her sides as he pulled her back in order to give her some momentum with a push. “I know you will, someday.”_

_She could hear the smile in his tone as her pigtails trailed behind her while she swung forward. “But it’s so hard. I get too tired…” she said back, letting out a small huff as the swing swung back towards him once again._

_“Well, you’re still growing,” He reasoned, gently pushing her again. “When I was your age, I couldn’t make it across either.”_

_“Really?” She asked, sticking her legs up to travel even higher._

_“Yep. Everyone starts somewhere. I practiced again and again until I was able to make it across,” He said, backing up to let her continue the momentum of the swing herself._

_Her eyes lit up, strengthening her grip on the chains. “Then I’m gonna practice super hard too!” Her rejuvenated voice rang out throughout the park._

················•·················

The sound of wood chips crunching underneath the rubber soles of the young girl’s shoes sounded as she once again dropped to the ground from her spot on the monkey bars.

A few days had passed – each moment at school had made her glance at the clock until it was once again her favorite time of day. Her brother would meet her outside of the school grounds and walk her to the park, as usual - introducing her to another new friend whom he had invited to the park as well. This pattern repeated, day by day.

Sometimes she would be greeted to a familiar face, and other times she was introduced to a new one entirely. There were even times where Rantaro had forgotten if they had even been introduced before, where he would charmingly say, “Mayako, this is my little sister-“ to which, his companion would reply something along the lines of “Yes, we’ve met! It’s hard to forget such a cute face – you two look so alike!”

Her brother’s latest companion was a girl named Kaori. Rantaro had hung out with her more than a few times already, which wasn't unusual. Her brother was a fun person to hang out with!

The two high schoolers were currently seated over by the swings, and as she looked over at them, her brother had just offered the teen his jacket.

Since November had turned into December, the air had only grown chillier – making it a necessity to bundle up carefully when going to school. She wondered for a brief moment if Rantaro would be warm enough sharing his coat with Kaori.

················•·················

_“Someone’s shivering-“ A familiar voice observed, before she felt something warm placed over her head. The knitted material of her brother’s hat fell just over her eyes, due to it being a little too big for her head._

_She let out a giggle, “I can’t see now, Onii-chan!”_

_Her vision was once more regained when he rolled up the edges of the hat, her soft green eyes meeting his own amused ones._

_“There you go! How’s that?” He asked, making sure her scarf was covering her well by wrapping it more around her neck._

_“Warm! But what about you?” She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side and suppressing a giggle from the slight hat hair he now had from removing his own hat to give her._

_“I’ll be fine! Making sure my little sister is warm is my job as your big bro, after all,” He replied with a smile, before patting her head._

················•·················

‘Onii-chan always thinks of others first,’ she thought to herself as she watched Rantaro pull his coat a little closer around Kaori. He really was an amazing person. She wanted to be just like him when she got older.

Looking back up at the bars, she knew that being able to finish this was her first step at becoming as great a person as Rantaro was.

Attempting to warm up her chilly fingers by blowing some warm air into them, she moved back onto the starting platform to try again.

Reaching her left hand up, she took hold of the first ring. She was already a bit tired from her previous attempt - and the fact that it was so chilly out didn't help her grip.

'But Onii-chan said to keep practicing,' the motivational words rang through her head, her small fingers wrapping around the cold plastic of the ring before taking a breath and swinging herself over to grab hold of the second one.

1  


3 


2  


4 


She liked to count the rings in her head as she swung across them. Knowing there were twelve rings on the bar made her more inclined to keep track of her progress as she swung along.

The farthest she had ever gotten was nine...which was so close to her goal! She knew she could make it someday - just like Rantaro said.

7 


5 9 


6  


8 


She let out a huff of breath before smiling as she made it to the ninth ring. Her green eyes gazed at the remaining ones, her arms protesting against holding herself up for so long.

"I can't stop..." She murmured under her breath, a visible puff of air escaping her lips from the cold air around her.

Swinging her legs once more, she reached out her hand to the next hanging ring. Her fingers grazed it, the chain jingling slightly before she was able to complete her grip on it as she swung her legs again.

A grin broke out on her face as she tried to keep the momentum going - all she had left were two more rings!


10  





11 


**"Onii-chan, I'm gonna do it...!"**

Just as she was reaching for the twelfth ring, the young girl noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Her brother and his friend were no longer at the swings.

Her grip slipped.

She fell to the ground, so close to having been safely on the platform. However, she wasn't worried about that.

"Onii-chan...?" The young girl murmured, her hands aching from both the cold and almost completing her goal as she straightened her posture.

Her eyes drifted around the perimeter of the park - her brother, nor Kaori, were anywhere to be found.

She could feel her heart rate increase as she ran over to the swings, the chains on them creaking slightly while they moved from a cold breeze blowing by. They had been here, moments before. Where had they gone?

"Maybe Onii-chan got too cold without his coat..." She said to herself - the sun had already started to set over the horizon, after all.

That didn't stop the fear she felt inside of her chest at not knowing where he was. He never left her on her own before. She turned, her eyes traveling over the slide, jungle gym, seesaw...but the two were nowhere to be found.

················•·················

_"Ready or not, here I come!" Her brother's voice rang out, bringing his hands down from covering his eyes to look around the park. However, when he turned around, he was greeted with a hug._

_The young girl giggled as she hugged her brother tightly, "Onii-chan, I got you!"_

_Rantaro let out a chuckle, a hand brushing his bangs aside. "You do. But **I** was the one who was supposed to be finding **you** ~" he declared, a smile on his face as he poked her nose._

_She grinned, looking up at him, "I know...but I don't want to hide from you! I like playing together instead! Can we play another game?"_

_Her brother crouched down to be more at her level, his eyes bright, "Sure we can." He then pointed behind him, "How about a piggy back ride?"_

_She squealed happily before going around to climb onto his back, "Up, Onii-chan! We've gotta go on an adventure!"_

_"An adventure, huh?" He said, supporting her as he stood up. "Where to?"_

_"Anywhere, as long as we're together!"_

················•·················

Her heart beat quickly against her chest as the young girl searched the park for her brother. It was as if he had vanished.

Her green eyes soon landed on the jungle gym - perhaps she would be able to see him if she climbed to the top?

Clenching her tiny fists, the young girl ran over to it. The metal bars of the jungle gym had always made her feel nervous. Considering she couldn't make it across the monkey bars yet, she always feared she would slip and fall off.

'But Onii-chan is missing...and I almost finished the monkey bars, so I can do it...' she thought to herself, gazing up at the slightly chipped rungs. It seemed even taller than it appeared, a mountain she would need to climb in order to get to her brother again.

After taking a deep breath of cold air, she grabbed hold of the metal bar and put her foot up on the first rung.

She hoisted herself up, carefully climbing the bars. She was focused on reaching the top, her mind concentrating on finding her brother.

················•·················

_"The jungle gym is scary...why do you like it, Onii-chan?" The young girl asked from her spot on the ground._

_Rantaro was currently seated at the top, looking out over the park. His eyes drifted down to meet hers, a small smile on his lips._

_"The same reason you like piggy back rides. Being higher lets you see more of the world," Rantaro said._

_Her eyes widened slightly in realization. She always thought her brother could see everything, but even he needed to go up higher to see more too. “Oh…so you get to see even more from up there?” she asked inquisitively._

_Rantaro nodded, turning his gaze over towards the buildings. “That’s right,” he then looked back down at her, “One day you’ll get to see what I do from up here too.”_

················•·················

She had nearly made it to the top, the end of her striped blue scarf blowing behind her in the wind. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she glanced down to see how high she was. It felt even higher than she thought, the space between her and the ground below seeming to lengthen as she gazed down. She subconsciously gripped onto the metal bars even tighter.

She suddenly wished Rantaro was helping her. The thought of him keeping an eye on her would have filled her with much more confidence. She had fallen off of the monkey bars, but that seemed far less scary than falling off of here.

_"Is everything alright?"_

A sudden, silvery voice startled the girl, and she turned her head to look down behind her as the sun started to dip below the horizon.

»»---------------------►

Laughter was heard as footsteps crunched onto the wooden chips of the park. Small snowflakes had started to drift down from the sky, however they were not yet sticking to the ground.

Rantaro kept an arm around Kaori's waist, while his other hand held onto a cup of steaming hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream on top. Kaori was carrying a cup with two hands as well, no doubt keeping them warm.

"Thanks for showing me your family's café, Kaori. I might be stopping by more often if my sister likes the cocoa," he said with a smile, his green eyes drifting over to the monkey bars she always played at. It was time to go home.

Since the sun had set, the playground was lit by the surrounding light posts. It was easy to see that his sister wasn't over there. He wasn't immediately concerned, though. This was a park, and it's no surprise she got bored of the one thing she tried to do every time they went there.

"You can come over whenever you'd like," Kaori replied with a smile, before looking around as well. "Where's your sister?"

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere," the high schooler replied without concern. He began to walk around, "Reia! It's time to go home!" He called out, eyes drifting over the different areas of the park. However, all was quiet except for the sound of cars passing by on the nearby street.

Not hearing a response was what changed Rantaro's tune. Reia wasn't the kind of kid to wander off far enough that she wouldn't hear him, and she always answered him when he called. He pulled his arm away from Kaori as he started to walk around the park, checking behind every obstacle.

Kaori could sense a change in Rantaro's attitude as she watched him search behind the slide. She started to look around as well. "Reia-chan?" She called out.

Rantaro's heart started to beat quicker in his chest, anxiety bubbling in his stomach each spot he checked, only to find no sign of his sister. He had knelt down to look under the area below the slide, hoping for her to pop out to try and give him a real fright...

But no one was there.

Kaori soon found her way over to the jungle-gym - and what she saw there made her call out to Rantaro.

The green-haired male heard Kaori say his name and stood up before hurrying over, a feeling of relief washing over him when he saw her familiar form by the jungle gym.

"Onii-chan, I did it!" Reia's bright face grinned from her place, her nose red from the cold.

Rantaro let out a sigh of relief that she was safe. "You finished the monkey bars?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"No...not those!" She pointed up to the top of the jungle-gym. "I climbed to the top to find you!"

The anxiety that had bubbled up in Rantaro's chest dissipated. "Oh, really? That's good!" He kneeled down, "Just make sure you reply when I'm calling for you, okay?" He asked, not wanting to feel such worry again.

Reia nodded, "Okay!"

Rantaro smiled, glad that it had only been a false scare. He held out the cup of hot chocolate, "It's getting pretty chilly, so I brought you some hot cocoa for the walk home," he said.

Reia's face lit up as she accepted the cup in her mittened hands. "Thanks, Onii-chan!" She took a careful sip and seemed to enjoy it by the expression she made. "Mmm!"

Kaori was happy to see the young girl enjoy the drink as well. "Do you like it, Reia-chan? It's from my family's café," she stated a little proudly.

"I love it!" The green-haired girl exclaimed with a small hop, as if the sugar in the drink was already making her hyper.

Rantaro patted the young girl's head as he stood up, "Looks like we'll be stopping by more often, then," he said with a smile and a wink towards Kaori.

Due to his action, the teen's cheeks turned a shade of red darker than they already were from the cold. She flipped some of her raven-colored hair over her shoulder, before replying with a pleased smile, "Sakura Café will be waiting~"

While Reia was preoccupied with her drink, Rantaro wrapped his arms around Kaori's waist, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I saw how worried you got when we couldn't find my sister...it means a lot that you care about her so much," he said, laying the charm on thick.

Kaori smiled sweetly, placing her arms around Rantaro's neck. "I have a younger brother, so I know what it's like," she replied with a giggle. "If anything happened to him, I'd feel like a piece of me is missing." Her amber eyes glistened as she gazed into Rantaro's green hues.

Rantaro nodded in understanding, before looking over at Reia. She was still sipping her hot cocoa, hopping about on the sidewalk. He smiled slightly and said, "She means a lot to me." He then looked back at Kaori, adding softly, "You do too."

The raven-haired girl widened her eyes slightly at such a bold statement from Rantaro. She must not have expected such romantic words from him. The blush on her cheeks grew as she averted her eyes with a shy smile. It was easy to get flustered when such a charming guy was gazing so intensely as he said words like that. "Amami-san..."

Rantaro chuckled when Kaori went back to using his family name. "I already told you, you can call me Rantaro," he replied, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek gently. "I don't care too much about formalities. Plus, I consider you special, Kaori."

Kaori brought her eyes back up to meet Rantaro's green ones, the fact he called her special making her appear even more flustered and happy. "Right...sorry," she replied with a small giggle. "You're special to me too, Rantaro." She said as she took a hold of his hand.

The green-haired male smiled, before leaning down for a sweet kiss. Kaori closed her eyes and kissed him back for those few magical moments as Rantaro's thumb brushed gently against her warm cheek. With snowflakes softly falling around them, it seemed like a truly romantic moment.

The teens were so caught up in this moment that neither noticed the car barreling far too fast down the road next to the park - nor that Reia had started to hop across the lines of the crosswalk to reach the other side.

The sound of tires screeching broke the couple apart, just as a high-pitched scream cut through the wintry air.

»»---------------------►

  
  
_**Reia!**_

  
Rantaro awoke with a sharp gasp that made his lungs ache, as if he had only then caught his breath after minutes without it. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins from the nightmare he had experienced for the fourth time that week.  
  
Months had passed, yet that chilly December night remained etched into his brain.

  
The night his carelessness got Reia hurt.

  
Rantaro sat up in bed, putting his head in his hands as he panted to catch his breath. The dark room indicated that it was still the middle of the night, so he had no need to check exactly what time it was.

  
His fingers gripped the sides of his head as he tried to calm his breathing, his bangs sticking to his forehead as sweat dotted his skin. No matter how many times he had the nightmare, or how often images of his sister came into his mind, he couldn't shed a tear. He wouldn't.  
  
Memories of that night were fuzzy. Flashing lights. An ambulance. Anxious hours spent in a suffocating waiting room.  
  
His mother, weeping. His father, yelling at cops to find the person who did this to his little girl.  
  
And a numbing ache that overcame his body since the moment he saw her small body hit the pavement.

»»---------------------►

  
_"Oh my God!"_  
  
_"That girl just got hit!"_

  
_"The car sped off!"_  
  
_"Rantaro- Rantaro!"_  
  
_None of the passerby voices mattered. He ran into the road to get to his sister. His heart felt constricted in his chest as he knelt over her broken and bloody body._  
  
_"Reia..."_

»»---------------------►

  
Everyone else had given up.  
  
The first few days, his parents anxiously kept their phones within reach to answer on the first ring, in case there was any news from the hospital during the hours they weren't allowed to remain by her side...or if the police found the person who had done it.  
  
But since that day, no suspect was found, nor had Reia woken up.  
  
Everyone was relieved to hear that she was still alive, yet that news turned somber when they found out the young girl was in a coma.  
  
There was hope at first that she would recover and be back to her usual bright self. But now that months had passed...any hope others had at seeing Reia's smiling face again had faded away.  
  
Rantaro wouldn't give up, though.

  
He always told Reia that perseverance was one of the most important things you could have. That anything was possible if you kept working towards it.  
  
She took his words to heart, which was why, day after day, she spent hours at the park trying to accomplish her goal.

  
Now, she was fighting to stay alive.

  
One of the things that made Rantaro feel most guilty was how little he had actually paid attention to Reia those last few weeks he spent with her.

  
He was an idiot, letting his hormones get the better of him. And as much as he hated to admit it, he had cared more about the girls he brought to the park than he had about his sister.  
  
He was distracted, when he should have been paying more attention to her, as her big brother.

  
Since that day, he hadn't seen any of those girls again. Not even Kaori, even though she has tried to reach out to him.

  
Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep that night - the guilt still fresh in his mind - he pulled the covers off of himself and dragged himself out of bed. His feet touched the paper-strewn floor, where books and clothes alike were scattered. He was normally a well put-together guy, but none of that mattered anymore.  
  
Rantaro reached over, his fingers gripping around a bottle of water that was left on his bedside table. He took a gulp of the lukewarm liquid after opening it and let it slip down his throat, before standing up and walking over to his computer chair.  
  
He plopped down onto it from behind, a hand moving the mouse to awaken the machine from it's sleep mode as he rested his chin on the back of the chair.  
  
A faint blue glow filled the room as the computer screen lit up, still showing search results from his latest effort to find a job.  
  
With narrowed eyes, he closed out of the browser window, not wanting to get reminded of his endless struggle to fix the mistake he made.  
  
It didn't matter, though, because the desktop background on his computer was that of the bright-eyed young girl, up on his shoulders when the two had been on a family trip to a hot spring a couple of winters ago.  
  
His angered eyes softened when he saw the excited smile on her face, the young girl holding onto him with one hand as she pointed back at the monkeys that were in the spring behind them.

»»---------------------►

  
_"Look, Onii-chan! They're bathing in the hot springs!" Reia pointed out as the two were standing nearby._  
  
_"Yep, they've got the right idea," Rantaro chuckled as the family of Japanese Macaque relaxed and played in the steaming water before them._  
  
_Their family was visiting a special ryokan, where snow monkeys had their own hot spring to enjoy. They were the only type of monkey in the world that was able to handle the cold climate they lived in._  
  
_Rantaro looked down at a wooden plaque that had some history written on it. He started to read it for his sister, "'Snow monkeys first started to use the hot springs when they noticed humans doing so.' Looks like they learned it from us, then," he said with a smile._  
  
_"Now they like to use them too!" She giggled at the thought of monkeys following them into a hot spring._

  
_"Yep, it definitely helps them stay warm when the weather's this chilly," he pointed out._

  
_"Rantaro, Reia! Your father's checked us in. Let's get settled so we can enjoy some time in the hot spring," their mother called out to them from the doorway._  
  
_Rantaro turned away from the monkeys to look over at their mother, who happened to notice the monkeys as well and walked over to them. "Oh, what a nice photo that would be!" She took out her camera and held it up, "Smile!"_  
  
_Reia grinned big while Rantaro smiled warmly, their noses a little red from the cold, but nonetheless happy._

»»---------------------►

  
The memory was a bittersweet one. That vacation had been fun for both of them. One of the last few times that he had given her his full attention.

  
And one of the last few times their family had been whole.

  
Since the accident, his parents had coped in different ways. His father had taken to drinking, while his mother had started spending more time working than at home. It was clear that they blamed Rantaro for not watching her; he already knew it was his fault, therefore he kept away from them, so they wouldn't be reminded of that even more. They were nowhere near the happy family they had been on that vacation together.  
  
Things had been manageable - until he had heard the argument his parent's were having the day before.

»»---------------------►

  
_"She's gone, Miru! She's not waking up!"_

  
_"How can you say that about your own daughter!?"_

  
_"You've seen her! It's doing more harm than good keeping her there when she's like that!"_  
  
_Sobs._  
  
_That was what Rantaro heard as he stood outside of the room they were in, listening in on his parents argument._

  
_They always fought, but this fight was different. It was the first time they had mentioned giving up._

  
_Though Rantaro typically stayed away, he entered the living room this time, his face like stone._  
  
_"Don't you dare say that about her."_

  
_His father was seated on the couch, while his mother was in tears as she leaned against the wall. They both appeared exhausted in their own ways as they looked over at him when he spoke his words._

  
_"She's going to wake up," he said, without a hint of doubt. "So don't you **dare** give up on her when she's fighting to come back to us!"_  
  
_His parents looked worn out. They all did. All the waiting had taken its toll. Rantaro couldn't let them make a decision that would take away his sister's chance of coming home._

  
_His father looked ready to yell at Rantaro for saying such things when it was his fault she was like this in the first place, however his mother spoke first._

  
_"We don't want to give up on her. But...your father is right..." Tears streamed down her face as she brought a hand up to her mouth, shaking her head. "There's no guarantee...and the bills...we won't have enough to continue..." A sob escaped her, "No matter how much I work...!"_

  
_Hearing that made Rantaro realize the severity of the situation. His father could only do so much manual labor with the back problems he had, and his mother was already pushing herself to the point of passing out on the job. "Mom... I'll quit school, and get a job," he said, not caring if he needed to work over 80 hours a week. "You work too much as it is.."_  
  
_She shook her head, "No...you need to stay in school."_

  
_"But, Mom-"_

  
_"We already lost your sister's future, we aren't losing yours too," she said strictly, wiping her tears as she walked away to the kitchen as if that was the end of the argument._

»»---------------------►

  
Rantaro let out an aggravated sigh. This was all his fault, which was exactly why he needed to find a way to get money fast. He didn't deserve a future if Reia lost her chance at one.

  
He would do anything he could to fix things. Until he saw his sister's smile again, he would never give up. And so, despite how irritated his tired eyes felt as he scrolled through job offerings online, the green-haired male continued looking for a way to help both Reia and his family.  
  
What he hadn't expected, was the email notification that popped up on the top right of his screen. The sudden movement made his bloodshot eyes drift over to it.  
  
To receive something this late at night made him think it was some kind of spam message he could dismiss completely, however that thought soon disappeared when he actually processed what the subject line said.

  
The green-haired male sat up more in his seat as he moved the mouse over to the notification to keep it there on the screen so he could read it one more time.

  
_" **What would you do to save Reia?"**_


	2. A Painful Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious email finds its way into Rantaro's inbox - with an eerily accurate message. Will Rantaro see what the sender has in store, or try to solve things on his own?

  
  


**[ 1 New Email ! ]**

**From: TDR**

**Subject: What would you do to save Reia?**

Rantaro felt his blood freeze as he stared at the words on the screen in front of him. Not by the personal question itself, but by the fact that his sister's name was there too. 

This wasn't just some personalized email advertising a videogame or petition site.

It was directed at him. There was no other reason why an email would have her name on it.

**_Reia._ **

His eyes remained fixated on that name. A name everyone had been so afraid to say around him since that night. One that his parents couldn't even utter without breaking down in tears. 

The only place that name had been acknowledged since that day was in his own mind.

The high school student understood that advertisements were incredibly targeted nowadays, however receiving something as specific as this was...

"Bullshit."

Rantaro shook his head as he uttered the swear, a part of him feeling angry. Angry at the thought that someone had used Reia's name in some marketing scam. Or even that they had used her name at all.

He was going to straight out delete the message, but the preview text of the email in his inbox made him stop himself.

 _[ **What would you do to** _ **_save Reia?_ ** _Do you feel a crushing sense of guilt, Amami Rantaro? Reia didn't…]_

He stared at the message preview in his inbox for a few moments, the personal way it addressed him making his heart pound in his chest.

A crushing sense of guilt.

He did feel guilty. Every single moment of every day since the accident. If he had only been paying more attention...

The green-haired male shook his head to try and clear the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't get caught up in them again. That wouldn't help anyone, especially not Reia. And so, he brought his eyes back over to the sender's name.

**'TDR'**

Who was it? There was only one way to find out. He clicked on the email to open it in full.

**To: Rantaro Amami**

**From: TDR**

**Subject: What would you do to save Reia?**

**_Do you feel a crushing sense of guilt, Rantaro Amami?_ **

Reia didn't deserve what happened to her that day.

_You blame yourself, don't you?_

Any good brother would.

Just as any good brother would do anything he could to save his little sister…

What if we told you we know how?

**Would you listen?**

Rantaro stared at the email on his computer screen. The eerie message made his skin crawl — it hit far too close to home to be a coincidence. It wasn't as if Reia's case hadn't been known; there were plenty of news articles that had been written about the accident itself, along with her condition.

But the fact that someone somehow gained access to his personal email address to send him a message directly questioning him about what happened...it was a lot to take in.

Rantaro's heart beat hard against his chest as his eyes ran over the message once more. His palms felt sweaty, wondering if this was all a dream. It was far too accurate to be real.

Considering he had been so desperately searching for a way to help Reia, he couldn't help thinking about the possibility that this was some advanced algorithm-based way of targeting him for some kind of scam. But if that was the case...those types of messages typically had some kind of typo or other indication that it was a hoax.

This seemed legitimate, as freaky as it was.

To add to that legitimacy, Rantaro noted that the email hadn't been left unsigned. There was a red and white logo beneath the hyperlinked question with the letters 'DR' in it. That matched the sender's letters being 'TDR' — but what did that abbreviation stand for?

At least he had something to go by to double-check whatever this was because there was no way he was clicking that link if it could lead to some computer virus. And so, Rantaro quickly saved the logo and opened another browser window to try a reverse image search on it.

At the very least, he was expecting pages of other people complaining about TDR scam mail. But when the page loaded, the green-haired male was surprised. Instead of a mass of results about a scam bombarding him, Rantaro received none at all.

After multiple tries on different search engines - 'TDR,' 'DR,' 'TDR targeted email' and such, Rantaro was always left with that same blank slate result, or unrelated results entirely.

_It was as if this TDR person didn't exist at all._

Rantaro tapped a finger on his desk, biting the inside of his cheek as he once again returned to the email tab. His hand moved the mouse to hover over the hyperlink, part of him wanting to click it just to see what kind of incorrigible person would pull something like this on him.

But before he did, he let out a sigh and spun the computer chair around so he was no longer facing the screen. If he was going to do something stupid, he was better off doing it at a normal hour. He was so sleep-deprived that the time of day didn't really matter...but that email was giving him eerie vibes. 

Rantaro stood up from the chair before going back over to his bed to lay down on his side. The glow from the screen reflected off of the wall he faced as he tried his best to quiet his mind down enough to get some sleep. 

He would deal with this first thing in the morning – if it was still there.

...........

..........

.........

........

.......

......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

_**"Onii-chan…"** _

_**"Onii-chan…"** _

_**"Onii-chan?"** _

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.........

..........

...........

**_Beep!_ **

****

****

**_Beep!_ **

****

****

**_Beep!_ **

Rantaro awoke from his brief slumber to the sound of his alarm going off. Despite having slept for the past few hours, he felt like he hadn't gotten any rest at all - something that was pretty normal for most high school students. 

He remembered the days when he used to be excited to wake up and start the day. His body always felt rejuvenated and ready for whatever adventure was in store for him - a trait he had shared with his little sister.

As he started growing up, however, that invigorating passion began to fade away. The thought of a few more minutes of sleep had become far more enticing than jumping up at the first sight of dawn. Though maybe that was just part of being a teenager.

He moved a hand to turn off his alarm before rubbing his tired eyes, rolling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling above him. Morning light was flickering in through the gap left from the closed curtains, and for a brief moment, he thought he heard the pitter-patter of feet getting closer beside his bed.

»»----------------►

**_"Time to wake up, Onii-chan!"_ **

_A familiar high-pitched voice broke through Rantaro's sleep as he let out a small groan, pressing his face down into his pillow as a sign of reluctance to heed those words._

_He soon felt a small pair of hands shaking his shoulder. It wasn't strong enough to be a nuisance, but he didn't exactly want to deal with it right now either._

_"What...time is it, Reia..?" He finally asked in a groggy tone, considering he hadn't yet heard his alarm go off._

_"7:30!" She exclaimed, which made Rantaro open his eyes and sit up quickly at the realization that he was running late._

_"Sh-" he started to swear before quickly changing his words to something more kid-friendly. "-oot. I'm gonna be late..!" He had already gotten out from under his covers to rummage through his closet for his uniform._

_"It's okay if you're late, Onii-chan!" Reia said with a smile as she sat at the edge of his bed. "The fishies will still be there, I think..."_

_Rantaro had pulled out his white button-up and tie, pausing when he registered what his sister had said._

_Fishies._

_He walked over to his bedside table, checking his phone to see the date as Reia kicked her legs a little with excitement._

_Now it made sense._

_Rantaro covered his face with one of his hands, letting out a small sigh. He placed his phone back down onto the table and the clothes he had picked out back into the closet._

_Reia seemed to notice his exasperation and tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong, Onii-chan? Are you sick?" She asked with concern in her voice._

_Rantaro didn't want to show his frustration to his little sister, however, today was his one day off where he could *actually* sleep in. With how busy his school year had gotten, he needed it. Which meant that he and Reia's usual Sunday morning trek to the pond would have to wait._

_"...Yeah, don't think I'm up for going to feed the fish today. Sorry, Reia," he told her._

_The green-eyed girl only looked disappointed for a moment before she stood up from the bed, taking hold of Rantaro's hand and pulling him back over so he could get back into bed. "It's okay! If you're sick, you need to sleep more."_

_Rantaro was relieved to hear that Reia was going to let him get more rest, smiling as he got back underneath the covers. "Thanks, we can feed the fish when I feel better."_

_Reia nodded, "Mhm! Only if you feel better," she said as she gave him a hug._

_Rantaro hugged her back before settling back in on his pillow, hearing the quiet pitter-patter of Reia's feet as she went over to his door to let him rest. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to slowly drift back to sleep with one sentence being the last thing he heard before losing consciousness._

**_"Feel better soon, Onii-chan."_ **

»»----------------►

Rantaro’s green gaze remained up on the ceiling, not quite focused on the dark blue shade above him. His thoughts were elsewhere, the memory of his sister waking him up having resurfaced in his mind. 

Sunday mornings used to be special - even more special than their trips to the park after school, since it had only been once a week. Rantaro would walk Reia to a bakery a few blocks away for breakfast, before heading to a nearby pond where they fed rice to the koi fish there. It had been one of many traditions the brother and sister had that he threw to the wayside because he hadn’t felt like it anymore.

Reia had been so concerned for him when all he had done was lie to her to get a few more hours of sleep. 

It seemed so insignificant at the time, but now he would much rather sacrifice those hours to spend time with his sister. She was the one who needed to be woken up now - from a sleep she had involuntarily fallen into.

The sound of his door being opened made him quickly look over, for a few moments expecting Reia to run in. However, instead of her bright face, he saw his mother’s exhausted one.

“Good morning. I’m leaving for work...breakfast is on the table,” she said, hardly batting an eye at the scattered papers or clothes around his room. “I left money on the counter if you can please pick up groceries on your way home.”

Rantaro sat up a little and nodded, “Sure.” He hadn’t spoken to his parents since his outburst last night when they had been discussing what to do about Reia. He was still irked by that conversation as well.

His mother seemed as if she were about to say something else, before she instead replied, “Thank you. Get ready for school soon if you want enough time for breakfast.” She then closed his door and the sound of footsteps could be heard as she headed to the front door to leave for work.

Rantaro let out a small sigh once the sound of a door opening and closing was heard. The last thing he wanted to do was go to school. He’d much rather find himself a job so he could contribute to Reia’s hospital bills, as well as their living expenses. But his mother had been adamant about him continuing his education.

The green-haired male eased himself out of bed, and as soon as his eyes landed on his computer, last night’s discovery re-emerged in his mind.

That email…

It had seemed like a dream at the time, one that he had dismissed to deal with in the morning. Would it still be there? Or was he just going crazy?

Despite having to get ready for the day, Rantaro walked over to his computer to move the mouse and awaken it from its sleep mode. But what he saw made him feel…

Disappointed.

There was nothing there.

Nothing other than the usual emails he received from school or stores he had subscribed to.

No sketchy subject line. No ‘TDR.’ No Reia.

Had he imagined it after all?

He bit his lower lip as he stared at the screen with his still-tired eyes, not knowing what to think. The memory had seemed real, yet at the time he had questioned his own sanity from receiving such an incredibly targeted message.

Had his own desperation caused him to see a beacon of hope where none existed? Had it only been a dream?

“That’s what I get for job-hunting till 3 in the morning…” he muttered to himself, turning away from his computer and going over to a pile of clothes to find a halfway decent, and hopefully clean, uniform to change into.

Once he had gotten ready, Amami left his room to walk to the kitchen. As he was walking down the hallway, he passed a closed doorway with the remains of ripped paper stuck to it, a few of the flower stickers used to keep the edges of the paper up having remained strong despite others being torn off.

He kept his eyes straight ahead, not wanting to lay eyes on the room that only amplified the emptiness he felt in his own home.

_»»----------------►_

**_"Onii-chan, Onii-chan!"_ **

_Rantaro felt a small hand clasp around his wrist, pausing as he made his way to the door. He turned his clover-colored eyes back on his sister, who was still wearing pink koala pajamas and had a bright smile on her face._

_"What's up?" He asked as he turned to face her, noting that she had a hand behind her back. She probably wanted to show him something before he headed off to school since he had returned home late the night before._

_"I drew this yesterday..!" She exclaimed as she pulled a piece of paper out from behind her back to show him._

**_Bzzz._ **

_Rantaro reached for his phone, slipping it out of his pocket to glance over the text message that had just come through. A small smile appeared on his face as his eyes read through the message, hardly paying attention to the drawing Reia was proudly holding up for him._

_"What do you think, Onii-chan??" Reia's voice asked in an expectant manner._

_"Oh, looks great - good job!" Rantaro replied as he typed out a response on his phone and sent it off, placing his phone back into his pocket and ruffling his sister's messy hair._

_He then brought his hand over to the strap of his bookbag, "I've gotta get going. I'll pick you up from school later so we can go to the park," he said with a smile before turning away to put his shoes on and head out._

_"Okay...good luck at school!" Reia said, her voice sounding more excited at the thought of going to the park later. She always enjoyed that. And he enjoyed visiting the park too...just not for the same reason._

_He waved a hand as he opened the door to leave for school, not even dwelling on the fact that he hadn't actually seen what Reia had drawn._

_»»----------------►_

Rantaro closed his locker after switching to his school shoes, not paying any mind to the casually chatting students around him.

The first few weeks after the accident, everyone shushed if they noticed he was around. They all knew he was the guy whose little sister got hit by a car, and the atmosphere always turned awkward and dark. But as time passed, that kind of reaction grew old. 

People moved on with their lives, the tragic accident no longer prominent to them since they had no personal connection to it. It was like watching a particularly scary film - one that was able to shake you to your core. The thing about films, though, was that they were fiction. All it took to feel better was a little time passing by and you were right back to your normal, everyday life.

The accident wasn't as fleeting as that for Rantaro. It was a nightmare he had to experience every day. 

A painful reality for him and his family.

Chimes rang, signaling it was time to head to class for roll call, and so Rantaro made his way to his classroom. Once he got there he placed his bag down and took his usual seat by the window. 

Before the accident, there would have been a few classmates around his desk joking and having fun with him. They were considered friends, but only at the smallest level. It was more about popularity, and he used to have it all. 

Good looks, good grades, attention from girls - the perfect package for getting through high school with limited issues.

Funny how when everything falls apart around you, things like that no longer seem significant.

He felt frustration bubbling within him at having to be at school in the first place. He wasn't learning anything that would help Reia. If he could just get a job...

"Amami Rantaro?"

The green-haired student slowly moved his tired eyes from the window and over to the teacher who called his name, lifting his hand before just as easily bringing it back down to resume resting his chin on it.

If he could just get a job, then maybe he could make a difference.

...........

..........

.........

........

.......

......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.........

..........

...........

**_♪ Ding...♪_ **

****

**_♪ Ding...♪_ **

**** ****

**_♪ Dong...♪_ **

****

**** **_♪ Dong...♪_ **

Rantaro closed his locker, having changed into his regular shoes. The school day had been excruciatingly long, but it was finally over. Without having a club to stay after for, he placed earbuds into his ears before leaving the school grounds to head to his usual destination.

Whatever Spotify had in store for him didn't really matter. He just needed something to drown out the noise around him when walking down a street.

Simple traffic sounds made his heart race in his chest since the day of the accident. A car honk or tire screech could make him lose control of his whole body – a debilitating stupor overshadowing him, which sent his pulse skyrocketing and hands trembling until deep breaths and grounding exercises eventually calmed him down.

A side effect of trauma - so said the psychiatrist he had visited only twice before refusing to go again. They hadn't told him anything he couldn't have looked up on Google, and the expense wasn't worth it when Reia's medical bills were already so high.

Even with universal health care in Japan, the cost of taking care of a coma patient was taking a toll on their family. 30% of the cost was difficult to bear. Psychiatrists aren’t covered under the health care system, either, so that money had been spent entirely out of pocket.

Instead of continuing therapy, Rantaro prescribed himself a pair of earbuds and a song subscription service - which were both cheaper and effective enough at avoiding triggers.

Time passed before he reached the large building he had visited far too many times in the last few months. While the park had been his go-to after-school trip in the past, the hospital where Reia was looked after became his new destination.

He headed through the sliding glass doors and was enveloped by the sterile smell of disinfectant, directing a small wave towards the receptionist who knew him by name before making his way to the flight of stairs that would bring him to the fourth floor.

He could always take the elevator, but standing still made him antsy in a place like this. If he didn't keep moving, all kinds of thoughts would enter his head. Each step kept him grounded, his eyes remaining on the gray stairs he climbed to make his way up to his sister. 

After opening the door leading out of the staircase, Rantaro paused his playlist and stuffed his earbuds into his pocket before heading towards room 403. Reia had been situated in a portion of the hospital that handled coma cases like hers. It wasn't as crowded as the emergency room, and that was good because it reduced any chance of her falling ill while in her comatose state.

Rantaro reached her room not long after, sanitizing his hands before stepping inside. There was no one else visiting at this time, which he preferred. Things were always tense if his parents were there. The last thing he wanted was for Reia to possibly hear how much their family was struggling without her.

Rantaro walked on the linoleum floor over to Reia's bedside, the young girl looking almost peaceful with the sunlight filtering through the window and resting on her as she lay unconscious. 

He took a seat, his hand moving to take Reia's small one in his own as his eyes remained on her face. She couldn't even be mistaken for napping - not with all the medical devices attached to her to keep her going. It felt so wrong to see someone who used to be so full of energy stuck in a perpetual slumber like this.

Every visit was the same - Reia rested on the hospital bed, while Rantaro sat by her bedside and spoke whatever was on his mind. They always said talking with a coma patient might wake them up, and so his visits were never silent.

"Hey, kiddo," Rantaro said, gently running a thumb over her hand. "What're you dreaming about today...?" He asked - something that he always felt the need to do. He no longer expected a response, but in the early days, he really hoped her eyes would flutter open and that high-pitched voice of hers would ramble on about some silly dream.

He allowed silence to hold in the air for just a moment - with the exception of the slow and steady beeping of her heart monitor. It was Reia's chance to explain, even if she was unable to. Rantaro had tuned her silly ramblings out many times in the past, but his ears now strained for any kind of reply.

Of course, there was none.

He pretended there was, though. A faint, forced smile appeared on his face as he nodded a little to unspoken words. 

"Really? Wow, I bet you're having a lot of fun..." He said, his heart aching. Reia always wanted to be doing something fun. He had no doubts if she were dreaming about something, it was a blast.

"My day...it was alright," he went on, moving into the part of the conversation where he kept his sister updated on his own life - a life he didn't feel worthy to have. And yet, she always cared so much about the things he did.

"School was pretty long. I had a science test. I made sure to study, so you don't have to worry," he went on, letting out a small, restrained chuckle. "Studying is important, after all..."

His thoughts drifted onto how this coma might affect Reia's future. Depending on how long she was like this, it would surely put her behind her classmates. But that didn't matter...no, Reia was resilient. She would bounce back. Rantaro would help her catch up, too. It was the least he could do as her big brother and the person whose carelessness caused this to happen.

"I don't want you worrying about missing school," He said, feeling the need to quell any fears that may have been on Reia's mind, even if she couldn't voice them. "Your big bro will help you catch up. So just keep focusing on getting better..." He said softly, his thumb still running over her hand.

Some coma patients were able to respond to external stimuli, such as sound or touch. The hope was that his daily visits might help bring her back to consciousness. That cliché moment in movies when a coma patient moves their fingers slightly...Rantaro had wished to experience it so many times. To receive the smallest reassurance that Reia was okay.

But this wasn't a movie. It was a cruel reality. Underneath the strained smile Rantaro wore, was an overwhelming sense of guilt.

**_He did this to her._ **

The small, unusually still body of his sister lying there on the bed was so out of the ordinary from the type of person Reia was that he could never get used to the sight. 

She should be outside, playing with kids her age. Going to the park, and feeding fishes...all the things he took for granted that she loved to do.

His hand subconsciously gripped onto hers a little tighter. 

_Why wasn't she waking up?_

A conversation from somewhere out in the hallway drifted to his ears, making Rantaro sit up a little more. He recognized that voice. Though he couldn't make out the words being spoken, he had an inkling on what was being said.

He carefully let go of his sister's hand before standing up from the chair and walking closer to the door. He moved slowly, each step cautious in order to not make a sound. The voices became clearer as he neared the door, and so he paused just before it.

"...something we've had to consider," his father's voice said, not speaking too loudly.

Rantaro's hand clenched, knowing exactly what his parents were considering.

"I understand. We have been doing everything we can. At the present time, there hasn't been any change," a doctor spoke, his words sounding professional, yet regretful.

'So what if there hasn't been a change...? She's still here!'

Rantaro had to bite his tongue not to barge out of the room and speak those words then and there. The last thing he needed was to cause a scene in the hospital.

"Is there hope for her, doctor?" His father asked next. His words were strained, the weight of asking such a question clearly pressing down on him. It was a question seeking confirmation. 

Confirmation needed to make a decision.

Rantaro felt frozen. Despite wanting to run out of the room then and there, he was seeking confirmation too. He would only accept one answer, though.

It took the doctor a few moments to respond - in reality, only a few seconds. But with such a question hanging in the air it felt like an eternity before he answered.

"...Her chances of regaining consciousness have decreased exponentially. Most coma patients wake within two to four weeks," the doctor said, his words filling Rantaro with both dread and anger. After all, it had been four months. "However...there is still a slim chance she could recover. Though there are no guarantees she will be the same as she was before the accident."

The doctor's followed-up words were all Rantaro needed to hear. A slim chance was still a chance. The thought that Reia may never be the same if she did wake up was something he didn't want to accept, though.

"I see...thank you, doctor," his father's voice spoke. It sounded so...defeated. 

Rantaro's fist was already clenched, his hand aching as he tightened it. How could he just...let the negative words get to him? Did he not care about a slim chance?

_Did he not care about Reia?_

Rantaro turned his head to look back at his sister lying there on the hospital bed. She had no idea that her life was being weighed in such a way.

"This has been a trying time for you and your family...if you do make the decision to let your daughter be at peace, we will prepare the necessary paperwork to be signed by both you and your wife," the doctor said, making Rantaro's heart clench in his chest.

This wasn't fair.

This wasn't _right_.

How could they even _consider_ terminating Reia's life support?

When she still had a chance...!

"Oh- You..."

Rantaro felt rigid to his spot as he turned his attention back towards the door, his father halfway through the doorway. He had that pitying, regretful look on his face - which probably wasn't even for Reia.

It was most likely from realizing that his son had heard his conversation with the doctor.

Rantaro's narrowed eyes had daggers in them, his fists still clenched as he tried to keep calm enough not to cause a scene. He had always been cool-headed - able to tackle problems without getting too emotionally charged by them...but this was different. This was about Reia.

_"You're a coward."_

The words slipped past his lips, not loud enough for Reia to potentially hear, but with enough intensity that it was sure to be heard by his father mere steps away.

He pointed his thumb back towards Reia, his next words low. "Look at her and tell me she has no chance."

This was no way to be speaking to his father, he knew that. But it was the truth. If his parents tried to do something as horrible as taking away Reia's chance at life, he would lose all respect for them. He had already lost some at the fact they even considered it.

His father’s gray hues glanced over towards Reia’s bed, his eyes focused on her comatose form.

"Don't you dare say anything like 'goodbye' to her. You're her father,” Rantaro said, frustration lacing his words.

“And you’re her older brother,” his father spoke, his voice unwavering. His exhausted eyes came back on Rantaro’s, a certain anger within them. “You were supposed to be watching her.”

Rantaro felt a pang of piercing guilt strike him with those accusatory words. They were true, after all. He swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. His family wouldn’t have to be in this situation if he had been a better older brother. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Reia lost her chance to wake up. That was why he was so vehemently against what her parents were considering.

“My little girl...that isn’t her,” his father continued, glancing over towards the bed. “That isn’t a way to live. The doctor said she won’t be the same if she wakes up.”

“He said there’s no guarantee, but that doesn’t mean it’s certain,” Rantaro argued. “You know Reia. You know she bounces back from everything…!” He had started to raise his voice, but he couldn’t help it. It was more out of desperation than anger now. “How can you even consider throwing that chance away from her??”

His father no longer met Rantaro’s gaze. 

"So you’re saying...she’s already gone?” Rantaro went on, slowly. To be so certain of Reia being gone...it was something he couldn’t bring himself to fathom. “That there’s no point in any of this…?”

His father was silent for a few moments more, looking over towards Reia. Rantaro felt rigid to his spot, waiting for his father to answer him. This wait was even more excruciating than awaiting the doctor's words.

Eventually, his father closed his eyes and turned his face away. "It's been four months. Four months your mother has been working non-stop, and four months we've been relying on the government for the rest." He seemed just as tense as he spoke, "...Hope is a burden to our country when there's no guarantee she'll wake up. That is the reality of the situation."

_Hope...was a burden?_

_Reia's life...was a burden?_

Rantaro felt as if his body had turned to stone. Was his whole reasoning that Reia wasn't worth saving at the expense of their country?

It was technically a valid argument. Sacrificing for the 'greater good.' 

Everyone else had moved on from the situation. At first, it had been such tragic news, with vigils held at shrines praying for her to wake up. But...that didn't last.

When tragedy doesn't immediately affect someone...they stop thinking about it, eventually. It doesn't haunt their mind. 

Reia's accident...had already faded from so many people's minds - so why should the government put a cent towards a case with minimal chance of a good outcome?

Rantaro knew that his father's words held merit, but he didn't find it fair when Reia never should have gotten hurt in the first place. It was outside of her control...

...and his parents weren't even letting him quit school to contribute.

"...Let me take responsibility for this, then," Rantaro spoke up, staring at his father. "I want to do what I can to help...but you and Mom aren't letting me. You can't make a decision like that without trying all other options..."

His father remained silent, and so Rantaro continued.

"I'll find a way...to make money, to cover the costs...if you aren't willing to give her a chance..." He said, glancing over at Reia before back at his father seriously. "...At least give me one."

He was her older brother. He couldn't just let his parents sign Reia's life away when he hadn't done anything on his own to help out. Of course, his parents hadn't known he had already been scouring job sites to try and find something...but he needed to buy any amount of time he could.

He needed to make this work. For Reia's sake.

His father was quiet as he took in Rantaro's words. He then shook his head, as if he had already made his decision. "Your mother and I are going to talk when she gets home. We'll see what she thinks after hearing what the doctor had to say," he said.

Rantaro already knew her opinion. She didn't think it was worth ruining his future along with Reia's. At this rate, his opinion wasn't even going to be considered.

If he wanted to save Reia, he needed to take action now and have proof that he could make a difference before that conversation tonight.

Rantaro walked back over to Reia, placing his hand on the top of her head to ruffle her hair playfully. "I'll see you tomorrow, Reia," he said, making sure it was loud enough to be heard by his father.

He watched her for a few moments, hoping for that miracle moment. But soon enough, he pulled his hand away and turned to walk past his father out of the room. Rantaro didn't even look at him but made sure to add one more statement to his farewell while walking past.

_"...and every day after that."_

Rantaro wore a solemn expression on his face as he left the hospital ward Reia was in, descending the steps he had climbed earlier at a much faster pace.

Reia's chance at coming back was on a timer - he only had so many hours to prove he could fund her life support. And with the amount of money it took, the odds weren't in his favor.

Crowdfunding wasn't a thing in Japan...not like the stories he heard of people coming together to save someone's life in Western countries. And even then, the whole argument his parents had was not wanting to burden others with their family's bills.

He would need to find a way to make money on his own – fast.

Rantaro made his way out of the hospital, lost in his thoughts as he headed back towards the street to decide where to go from there. His mother had given him money to pick up groceries after school, but that was far from his mind now.

He needed to help Reia first. No matter what.

As he was walking, he brushed past someone standing on the sidewalk just outside of the hospital. Rantaro hurried past them without a glance their way, his green eyes focused on the path ahead as his thoughts churned over what to do. But before he got very far, he felt a tug on his sleeve that interrupted his pace.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush-" Rantaro said quickly, figuring the person was either annoyed he brushed past them or trying to get him to sign something. But when he looked back at who had attempted to stop him, he felt his heart thump against his chest.

"Please…" 

A soft, familiar voice spoke. One he hadn't heard in quite some time. 

Long, raven-colored hair hid the speaker's face from view until she slowly lifted her head, revealing pleading amber hues behind her parted bangs.

**_"Please talk to me, Rantaro."_ **


End file.
